A luta
by Nan3da
Summary: Catherine está perdida e o pessoal do lab tenta ajudá-la. YOBLING!  eu sei ficou estúpida essa sinópse
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction - Uma luta.

Chapter 1:

Fazia mais ou menos um ano desde o seqüestro de Catherine. Ela tinha se fechado completamente do mundo, no trabalho somente conversas profissionais e em casa toda atenção a Lindsay.

- Mãe, vai ter uma excursão, posso ir? – perguntou a menina logo que chegou da escola.

- Para onde?

- É um museu e blábláblá... Posso ir?

- Tudo bem, onde está o papel para eu assinar?

Elas viviam em ótima harmonia, mas Lindsay sabia que sua mãe estava diferente desde aquele dia.

No laboratório...

Catherine havia chegado ao laboratório dez minutos antes do turno começar, ela tinha encontrado Grisson logo que chegou ao lab.

- Olá Cath.

- Oi Gil.

- Você pode ir à minha sala agora? – perguntou enquanto andavam pelo corredor.

- Claro.

Eles entraram na sala dele. Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e ela sentou em outra que tinha em frente à mesa.

- Catherine, quero que saiba que essa conversa é entre amigos e não entre colegas de trabalho.

Ela não queria conversar, não estava preparada, mas com Grisson essa história de NÃO conversar não funcionava.

- Como você está? – perguntou Grisson olhando para ela.

- Bem – mentiu – E você?

- Também. O que você tem feito ultimamente?

- Trabalho, Lindsay, casa... Nada de importante.

- E sua paixonite? – ela se fez de desentendida, mas não colou – O Warrick.

Ela não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta, a verdade era que ela não tinha mais pensado em Warrick depois do seqüestro.

- Cath, quero ajudá-la, mas preciso saber como. – disse Grisson tentando convencer a amiga a falar. – Nós chegamos a conclusão de que você precisa de um psicólogo.

- Nós?

- A equipe e eu.

- Eu sei do que preciso e disso eu não preciso. – respondeu Catherine olhando para Gil com um olhar sem sentido, sem a Catherine de antigamente.

- Cath isso é para o seu bem.

- Encerramos?

- Você vai pelo menos fazer uma consulta?

- Tá eu faço.

Ele sorriu para ela e entregou um cartãozinho para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ela tinha marcado uma consulta, já estava esperando para ser atendida. Ela foliou uma revista, olhou para outras pessoas que estavam a espera e logo que um homem saiu foi chamada. Ela entrou na sala, era espaçosa, tinha uma mesa como em qualquer consultório, uma prateleira em uma parede com alguns objetos, tinha um sofá na outra parede, ela observou o local atentamente, a psicóloga pediu para que ela sentasse em uma das cadeiras.

- Catherine Willous, 40 anos, 53k, 1,70 de altura... – falou a médica em tom de brincadeira. – Era só para descontrair.

- Vamos lá, preciso que preencha um formulário, é meio grandinho, mas reservei à tarde para nós.

Catherine olhou para a mulher e pensou "A tarde inteira?", mas sem reclamar preencheu o formulário, tinha em torno de 500 perguntas, ainda bem que era de múltipla escolha

Depois de preencher a médica deu uma olhada boa e falou:

- Vamos conversar, quer café?

- Não obrigada.

A médica indicou o sofá para Catherine se sentar, ela se sentou, estava dura, não queria estar ali. A médica puxou uma cadeira e sentou de frente á ela.

- Por que acha que está aqui? – perguntou a médica curiosa.

- Não sei.

- Você colocou no formulário que foi seqüestrada, quer falar sobre isso?

Catherine balançou a cabeça negando. Ela se lembrou dos pesadelos que estava tendo e apertou a manga de blusa de frio que usava, era inverno.

- Pelo que vi no formulário sua rotina é casa, trabalho, pegar a filha na escola, voltar para casa e assim repetidamente.

- Tem problema minha rotina ser assim?

- Depende, por um lado é bom: sem compromisso, cuida da filha, faz o que tem que fazer, mas por outro lado é ruim, você fica em casa, fica trancada o dia inteiro, assiste TV, não se alimenta direito, vai para o trabalho, resolve crimes... Catherine, quem que te mandou marcar uma consulta?

- Meu amigo.

- Por que ele fez isso?

- Ele acha que estou diferente e que eu mudei muito depois aquele dia.

- E você está diferente? E qual é "aquele ia"?

- Eu não sei, só acho que estou precisando de espaço e "aquele dia" é o dia do meu seqüestro.

- E sua filha, o que ela acha?

- Não pensei nisso ainda.

- É divorciada, pelo menos é o que colocou aqui no formulário, tem contato com o ex?

- Mais ou menos.

- Ainda o ama?

- Não.

- Ama alguém?

- Há um ano amei alguém, mas não sei se o amo ainda.

- Não sabe se ama? Há um ano foi o seu seqüestro, parou de amá-lo aí, nesse tempo?

- Acho que sim.

- Catherine o homem que te seqüestrou foi é o homem que você acha que ama?

- Não. – respondeu verdadeiramente.

- Catherine, olha você não está relaxada, não queria estar aqui, certo?

- É, acho que não.

- Você percebeu que tudo você acha?

- Eu não tenho certeza

- No trabalho você nunca acha algo, você tem certeza, é por isso que existem materiais para provar. – falou pacientemente - Você sabe quem você é? – perguntou receando a resposta.

- Não tenho certeza.

- Você não sabe quem é, e tenho certeza que lhe mandaram aqui é porque você realmente está precisando de ajuda. Não está mais se enxergando.

Nesse instante o celular da loira tocou, ela pegou e viu o número do Warrick no visor:

_- Willous_

_- Cath, é o Warr._

_- Oi tudo bem?_

_- Claro e com você?_

_- Também, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Na verdade o Grisson está pedindo para todos irem ao lab que parece que temos um serial killer. E Lindsay ligou atrás de você no meu celular já que ela não conseguiu ligar para você._

_- Ela está aonde?_

_- No ballet quer que vá buscá-la._

_- Como que ela não conseguiu me ligar?_

_- Ela e você estão sem crédito no celular. E eu estou com._

_- Ah, Já estou indo buscá-la._

_- Cath onde você está?_

_Ela suspirou um pouco e respondeu:_

_- Na psicóloga._

_- Quer que eu busque Lindsay e a leve para sua mãe ou ao lab?_

_- Na verdade quero. Você pode dizer ao Grisson que vou chegar atrasada?_

_- Falo sim. Onde deixo Linds?_

_- Aonde ela quiser. Menos no Sam._

_- Ok, beijos._

_- Tchau._

_Fim da ligação._

- Desculpe – pediu Catherine guardando o celular.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu anotando algumas coisas em uma prancheta. – Catherine vou lhe indicar um outro médico, um psiquiatra.

- Ok

"Um psiquiatra?" – questionou em pensamento.

- É que ele vai lhe receitar uns remédios que eu não receitaria, quer dizer, eu não posso receitar esse tipo de remédio.

- Ta bom.

- Catherine, marque outra consulta na semana que vem, veja o melhor horário que vai ser seu horário fixo.

- Tudo bem.

Elas se levantaram, apertaram as mãos e Catherine foi embora.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ela tinha chegado ao laboratório e foi à sua sala pegar algumas coisas.

- Oi mãe – cumprimentou Lindsay que estava sentada no sofá

- Oi dear. – respondeu dando um beijo na testa da filha.

- Fiquei sabendo que estava na psicóloga...

- É estava, me desculpa por não ir te buscar?

- Tudo bem, pelo menos estava se cuidando.

- Vou ter que trabalhar agora...

- É eu sei, vovó vai vir me buscar.

XXX

Na cena...

Warrick fotografava algumas coisas quando Nick chegou e começou a conversar:

- Ainda gosta da loira?

Essa pergunta pegou de desprevenido o Warrick.

- Gosto – respondeu com simplicidade

- Gosta de quem? – perguntou Catherine que havia acabado de chegar a cena do crime.

- O Warrick gosta de você Cath – respondeu Nick saindo dali rapidamente.

- Oh, eu achei que era sobre o caso. – explicou-se ficando corada.

- Deixa pra lá – disse Warrick tentando não soar nervoso. – O Nick está meio atacado hoje – completou esperando que ela ignorasse a última coisa ocorria.

- Onde falta recolher evidências? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- No quarto.

- Vou lá.

Catherine saiu de lá e foi no quarto, ela colheu alguns fios de cabelos, recolheu o lençol da cama e abriu o guarda-roupa. Tinha um par de sapatos meio escondido na parte de cima. Ela se pendurou na prateleira e se assustou quando sentiu alguém segurando sua cintura para que não caísse.

- Cuidado Cath – falou Warrick

Um flashback veio a mente de Catherine lembrando todos os momentos bons que passara com ele, todas as risadas, todas as piadinhas sobre sua beleza...

Ela pegou os sapatos, mas Warrick perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu fazendo com que ela caísse em cima dele.

- Peguei – sussurrou já que estavam próximos.

Ela saiu de cima dele, arrumou a blusa.

- A pegada que achou no jardim é de um all star? – perguntou Catherine olhando o solado do sapato.

- Era, mas de um número maior, 40 talvez. – respondeu vendo a voz totalmente profissional de Catherine.

- Vamos para o lab?

- Vamos.

XXX

No meio do turno Catherine foi para sua sala, lá ela se lembrou daquele dia. Mas logo foi interrompida por Grisson.

- Olá Gil. – cumprimentou indiferente.

- Como foi a consulta?

- Boa, ela me encaminhou para um psiquiatra. – confessou.

- E deixe-me ver... Você não quer ir! – chutou sarcástico

- É, mas preciso e alguns remédios, tenho que ir.

- Sabe, até notei um pinguinho de felicidade em você hoje... O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Deixe-me chutar de novo... É um subordinado meu, hum, que está apaixonado por você e que você também está... E é o Warrick? – disse ironicamente.

- Da para parar? – perguntou irritada – E é ele sim. Mas não comente com ninguém.

- Não vou... – respondeu mesmo ela não tendo perguntado.

- Grisson a novata chegou – falou Judy entrando sem ao menos pedir licença.

- Já vou.

Ela saiu os deixando conversarem a sós.

- Novata? – questionou Catherine

- É, o nome dela é Zoey.

- Ahn, ela vai trabalhar em campo?

- Vai. Quer ir comigo mostrar o lab para ela?

- Pode ser.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram para a recepção onde a garota se encontrava.

- Boa noite Zoey – cumprimentaram a menina.

- Boa noite.

XXX

Depois de mostrarem o lab a ela eles a mostraram para a equipe, Nick logo ficou boquiaberto, assim como Greg e Warrick.

Ela tinha os cabelos escuros e a pele branca. Tinha olhos pretos e possuía algumas tatuagens, tinha uma tatuagem na mão que provavelmente subia no braço e ia para as costas, mas como estava com blusa de frio não dava para ver. Ela usava uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa preta com detalhes em rosa. Ela parecia uma boneca de porcelana, só que sem os vestidos.

- Pessoal essa é Zoey Lira. Vocês têm um tempinho até eu retornar com os resultados da autopsia. Tchau.

Ele saiu deixando todos olhando para a novata. Ela sorriu e foi se sentar ao lado de Sara, logo os meninos começaram a conversar. Catherine saiu abruptamente da sala e foi para a sala da autópsia.

- Olá Catherine – cumprimentou o doutor tirando o coração da vítima.

- Oi – respondeu vestindo um jaleco, colocando luvas e indo em direção ao corpo.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Assistindo a autópsia – respondeu simplesmente.

- Catherine... – começou Gil a protestar, mas o doutor o interrompeu.

- Chega, os dois. Catherine não quero ser grosso, mas hoje não é um bom dia. – interveio o Doc.

Ela saiu de lá rapidamente e foi para sua casa, sem nem pedir permissão a alguém. Ela chegou em casa e encontrou Lindsay mexendo no notebook.

- Já voltou? – perguntou a menina estranhando.

- É, tirei folga.

- Ok então.

**Então gente, como ficou? Estúpido ou legal? Tipo, quero colocar uma coisa diferente... Estou tentando...**

**Reviews?**

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- Mãe vou me trocar e ir dormir na casa da Spencer. – disse Lindsay se levantando – É que os pais dela foram viajar e ela não quer ficar sozinha.

- Voltou a andar com a Spencer?

- É, quando a Aria voltou ela nos reuniu de novo, agora eu a Emily a Ária a Hanna e a Spencer estamos andando juntas de novo.

- Filha eu sinto muito, mesmo.

- Eu sei – respondeu a menina. – Ninguém tem culpa que a Alison era daquele jeito, sinto falta dela mãe – os olhos da menina transbordaram de lágrimas. Catherine abraçou a filha.

Alison era a líder do grupo da Hanna, da Ária, da Spencer, da Emily e da Lindsay. Era a garota mais popular da escola. Um dia o grupo das meninas foi acampar e no meio da noite a Alison havia sumido, desde então ninguém nunca mais a vira. Isso já fazia um ano e meio.

- Vou lá ficar com a Spence, ok?

- Vai, se cuida, leva o celular e qualquer coisa me liga.

- Ta bom.

XXX

Depois que Lindsay foi à casa de Spencer (ficava na mesma rua) Catherine resolveu pensar sobre a vida dela.

- É Catherine você tem que cair na real... Você ainda está apaixonada pelo Warrick – admitiu para si mesma.

Na casa da Spencer...

Spencer chorava desesperadamente, Hanna, Lindsay, Ária e Emily tentavam aclamá-la.

- Spence, calma, ok? Não precisa ter medo de Jenna, ela não vai te ameaçar, os policiais vão a casa dela verificar se o Toby não está aprontando de novo. – consolou Hanna.

Nesse instante o celular de Lindsay vibrou, era uma mensagem:

"_Por que chorar? Foi só um recado no espelho_

_-A"_

- Quem é "A"? O que ela quer? Como ela sabe que a Spencer está chorando? – começou Ária.

- Não sei... Também não sei... E seja lá quem for sempre está nos seguindo e por isso sabe que a Spencer está chorando. – respondeu Lindsay à Ária.

XXX

No lab...

- Onde está a Cath? – perguntou Grisson entrando na sala de descanso.

- Ela não estava com você? – perguntou Warrick.

- Eu pedi para que ela me esperasse com os resultados aqui na sala.

- Bem, ela não está aqui – completou Sara

- Warrick ligue para a Cath a mande-a vir pro lab agora.

- Se ela disser que não vem...? – perguntou Warrick.

- Diga que vou mandar toda a policia dos EUA buscá-la onde ela estiver, a quero no laboratório, ela não pode sair a hora que bem entender.

Grisson entregou um papel na mão de Greg e foi para sua sala.

Warrick saiu da sala e discou o número do celular de Catherine. Ninguém atendeu, ela estava ignorando. Ele ligou na casa dela, nada também, ignorando mais e mais. Ligou no celular de Lindsay:

_- Lindsay – atendeu a garota nem olhando o número._

_- Linds é o Warr, sabe onde sua mãe está?_

_- Oi, tudo bem obrigada por perguntar... – respondeu ironicamente – Olha tio Warr eu não sei onde ela está, ela disse que ia ficar em casa._

_- Onde você está?_

_- Na casa e uma amiga._

_- Ok, obrigado Linds._

_Fim da ligação._

Ele avisou o pessoal que ia buscar a Cath e que já voltava.

XXX

Ele parou o carro em frente à casa dela e tocou o interfone. Por um momento ela não ia abrir a porta, mas achou que era Linds então resolveu abrir a porta.

- Oi Cath.

- Oi

Ela deu passagem para ele entrar, ele entrou enquanto ela fechava a porta.

- Sumiu do lab... – comentou indiferente.

- Não, só saí.

Logo ele percebeu que a mulher usava uma camisola curta de seda branca. Ele não sabia o que falar, ele estava vendo a mulher que ama somente com uma camisola.

- Er... Hum... Ahn... Cath ficamos preocupados com você – Warrick finalmente disse.

Ela percebeu onde o olhar do Warrick ia e logo começou a se desculpar:

- Ahn Warr, desculpa, estou com essa roupa na sua frente... Vou lá trocar.

Catherine ia começar a subir as escadas, mas Warrick a interrompeu:

- Não Cath, não precisa, quer dizer, você vai precisar para ir ao lab, mas...

- Eu não vou – cortou.

- Bom, o Grisson manou dizer que você vai voltar para o lab nem que ele tenha que mandar todas as forcas do EUA.

- Mande, ele tirou três folgas minhas, quero um delas agora. – respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Cath... Quer conversar?

Ela ficou irritada com a pergunta, todos perguntavam isso á ela.

- Não, eu só quero ficar aqui em casa. – respondeu andando em direção ao sofá.

- Queria saber como se sente, o que está acontecendo com você, se você ama uma pessoa, queria ter a outra Catherine aqui comigo. – sussurrou.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

- Essa Catherine é muito ruim mesmo? – perguntou ao Warrick.

- Ela não é digamos... Ruim. Ela só não é a Catherine, essa Catherine de agora está se enganando.

- Talvez ela não esteja se enganado, talvez somente se afastando as pessoas.

- Por que? – perguntou olhando para ela.

XXX

Uma semana depois...

Ela tinha ido a um psiquiatra e ele tinha receitado alguns calmantes. Logo depois ela foi na psicóloga.

- Olá Catherine – cumprimentou a doutora.

- Boa tarde.

- Sente-se ali no sofá, quer café?

- Não obrigada.

- Bom, como foi a semana?

- Foi boa...

- Fez algo de diferente?

- Na verdade briguei com meu chefe que é meu melhor amigo.

- Sério? Posso perguntar por quê? – perguntou mais curiosa.

- Na verdade ele tirou três folgas minhas e semana passada eu estava muito cansada e confusa e fui embora do lab. Aí ele mandou um subordinado ir me procurar, eu não voltei ao lab e no turno seguinte nós discutimos.

- Saiu sem avisar?

- Saí.

- Bom, vamos trabalhar com você mais uma coisa.

- Posso saber que coisa?

- Você vai saber sem perceber, calma.

- Já disse que detesto não saber das coisas?

-Bom, você citou que estava confusa há uns segundos atrás. Confusa em relação a que? – perguntou ignorando o comentário de Catherine.

- É complicado... – começou olhando para as unhas roídas e mal-feitas.

- Ou você faz ficar complicado? – perguntou

- É que eu precisava pensar sobre o que tínhamos conversado. Não foi muita coisa, mas esclareceu algumas coisas na minha cabeça.

- Isso já é um começo, e é complicado admitir que pensou sobre nossa consulta?

- Pra mim é um pouco.

- Mais uma coisa temos que trabalhar. E antes que pergunte vamos trabalhar sem nem você perceber.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Na verdade tem. Eu não te obrigo a ficar aqui.

- Eu sei, mas o problema não é você. É o Grisson, aí ele e a equipe vão vir brigar comigo. Então não tenho escolha.

- Bom, Catherine você ainda está confusa sobre amar um homem?

- Não estou mais confusa em relação a isso. Eu o amo. – disse com confiança.

- Ele te ama?

- O amigo dele disse que sim, eu acho que sim.

- Percebeu que hoje está tendo mais certeza á incertezas?

- É percebi – admitiu.

- Quer um conselho de amiga e não de psicóloga?

Catherine balançou a cabeça e murmurou "haham".

- Vocês se amam, corre logo atrás dele senão você o acaba perdendo.

- Eu tenho medo.

- De que? De amar e ser amada?

- Não, tenho medo dele não me aceitar do jeito que sou.

- Tente.

Ela pensou por um instante e balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Entrou uma garota nova no CSI, o nome dela é Zoey.

- Ela é legal?

- Não converso muito com ela...

- Hum... Sua consulta acabou, até semana que vem?

- É, até. Ah, e bom, eu fui ao psiquiatra. Ele me receitou alguns calmantes.

XXX

Quando saiu da psicóloga foi para o lab, o turno já ia começar. Quando chegou lá encontrou Grisson no estacionamento.

- Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou Grisson?

- Bem e você?

- Também, como foi a consulta?

- Foi boa, ela me ajuda a esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Isso é bom.

- É sim, Grisson... Será que você não pode perguntar ao Warrick se ele ama alguém? – perguntou ficando vermelha.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso?

- Nossa, valeu hein – respondeu fazendo sinal de jóia.

- Estou brincando, por que você mesma não pergunta?

- Não sei. Er... Acho que vou perguntar... – respondeu desanimada.

XXX

Na sala de Catherine...

No meio do turno dobrado da equipe Catherine chamou Warrick em sua sala, precisava conversar com ele.

- Mandou me chamar? – perguntou Warrick da porta.

- É mandei – respondeu tirando os óculos. – Vamos tomar um café?

- Estamos no meio do turno.

- Eu sei, e eu já pedi autorização do Grisson.

- Ok, vamos.

XXX

Na cafeteria...

- Warrick, lembra quando fomos naquela cena, que eu tinha chegado atrasada, lembra?

Ele pensou um pouco e respondeu que sim.

- É verdade o que o Nick me disse logo que cheguei?

- Estou um pouco confuso, me responda: sobre o que estamos falando?

Ela tomou um gole de café e ficou um pouco vermelha, só queria saber se ele gostava dela. O celular dela tocou:

_- Senhora Willous, aqui é a Emily, tem um policial aqui na escola e..._

_- O que? Estão falando com Lindsay sem me consultar?_

_- Eu ia chegar nessa parte e bom ela está chorando será..._

_- Estou indo agora!_

_Fim da ligação._

- Warr me da uma carona para a escola de Linds?

- Claro, houve algo?

Perguntou deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa e entrando no carro.

- Estão interrogando Linds na escola sem me informar.

- Contra lei.

- Exatamente.

- É sobre o caso da Alison?

- É, já aconteceu há um ano e meio e não resolveram o caso.

XXX

Na escola...

- Lindsay onde conseguiu essas coisas? – perguntou Ecklei a Lindsay que chorava de medo. – Senão contar eu vou...

- Vai fazer o que Ecklei? – perguntou Catherine chegando e abraçando a filha. Ela deu um beijo na testa da filha e levou Ecklei para um canto da biblioteca. – Nunca, jamais, em circunstância alguma você vai interrogar minha filha sem um adulto responsável. O dia em que quiser interrogar um menor sem um adulto, inclusive minha filha, pense mil vezes, porque se Lindsay ou as amigas dela forem interrogadas sem um responsável vai ter briga, e essa briga não vai ser bate-boca. Seja lá o que você perguntou a ela ou mexeu nas coisas dela pode ter certeza que foi a primeira e última vez. Ecklei posso estar tomando remédios, mas pela Lindsay eu faço tudo. – disse tudo isso empurrando Ecklei para a parede e segurando no colarinho da blusa dele.

- Vou pegar um mandato.

- É bom que pegue, pois para minha filha você não pergunta absolutamente mais nada.

**Bom, ficou meio longo, mas gostaram?Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Warrick deu uma carona as duas mulheres até ao laboratório. Lá Lindsay afundou no sofázinho que tinha na sala de Catherine, enquanto isso Catherine pegava água com açúcar para a filha.

- Pronto, aqui dear. – falou Catherine entregando o copo com o líquido.

A adolescente tomou tudo num gole só. E abraçou a mãe fortemente.

- O que ele estava fazendo lá? – perguntou Catherine.

- Lembra do memorial da Ali? Então, logo depois que as coisas foram deixadas no parque (no cantinho do parque) alguém quebrou as peças que tinham no memorial, eu passei lá depois e quando vi tudo quebrado, não sei por que, mas senti alguma coisa me dizendo para pegar o que tivesse inteiro e mostrar para as meninas. E eu fiz isso. Enfiei tudo que estava inteiro dentro da bolsa, só que eu a esqueci na biblioteca, no dia seguinte quando fui buscá-la o Ecklei estava lá. Eu não fiz nada de errado, eu juro. Não pensei que isso poderia afetar a investigação.

- Claro que não fez por mal.

- Acho que atrapalhei um encontrou seu, não? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Não filha, estava aqui no lab. – mentiu.

- E porque você pediu carona ao Warrick? – perguntou a filha divertida.

- Ta, sim eu estava tomando um café com ele. – confessou Catherine.

- Deixe-me avaliar a situação: mamãe + Warrick + café = encontro romântico caipira.

Elas riram.

- Caipira? – perguntou Catherine depois de um tempinho.

- É, sem marcar antecipado.

- Ahn, o pessoal quer te ver.

- Eles devem estar na sala de descanso ou perdidos pelo lab. O único lugar que te proíbo e ir é a sala da autópsia.

- Mãe, o Doc não vai me dissecar.

- Eu sei, mas às vezes as coisas por lá estão bem... Nojentas.

- Ok, entendido.

XXX

Os dias foram se passando, já fazia um tempo que Catherine havia desistido de conversar com Warrick, para ela, ela não tinha desistido. Mas para ele, a coisa não funcionava assim, ele achou que ela tinha se distanciado de novo, e isso estava matando-o. Mal ele sabia que Catherine andara chorando por ele.

Catherine tinha chego ao lab duas horas antes do turno começar. Só estava ela na sala de descanso, então chorou desesperadamente. Uma hora depois Nick chegou. Ele entrou na sala e viu Catherine chorar, ele via que a loira tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas não estava dando certo.

- Hey. – chamou Nick.

Ela nem ouviu, ele percebera isso. Então puxou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente a ela.

- Cath, está tudo bem? Quer bater um papo?

Ela percebeu que não estava mais sozinha, limpou as lágrimas e engoliu o choro.

- Oi Nick.

- Chorando... – comentou indiferente.

- Não conta para ninguém.

- Da minha boca não sai nada. Posso perguntar?

- Ta.

- Estava chorando, por quê?Pode confiar, não conto a ninguém. – apressou-se em dizer.

- Sou uma perfeita estúpida e retardada. Ele realmente gosta de mim?

- Ele não gosta de você, ele te ama. É diferente. Você não é estúpida e nem retardada.

- Você já viu alguém pagar para chorar? Estou indo na psicóloga para chorar.

- Já pensou em tentar conversar com ele? – perguntou ignorando a última fala da amiga.

- Nunca dá certo, sempre acontece alguma coisa e acaba colocando fim em nossa conversa.

- E aí desistiu?

- Não desisti, somente achei melhor me afastar. Ele já deve estar em outra... – lamentou.

- Não, não está.

Nesse instante Warrick apareceu na sala e viu que Catherine deixava algumas lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. Catherine que tentou não olhar para Nick que começava a fazer perguntas um tanto pessoais viu Warrick parado à porta, escutando a conversa deles. Ela se levantou e saiu em direção ao banheiro deixando Nick conversar com Warrick.

No banheiro ela tentava tirar um pouco da cara de choro, mas não estava dano certo. Ela abriu a bolsa e viu que estava sem maquiagem.

- Droga, justo hoje.

Ela não teve escolha a não ser voltar para a sala de descanso e esperar o Grisson distribuir os casos.

Na sala de descanso ela evitava olhar para Warrick e para Nick. Ela pegou uma revista e começou a observar algumas coisas. Revista de fofoca, continha imagens de famosos se beijando, o que era ruim para a Catherine que tentava não focalizar em quesito romance no momento. Grisson não demorou a aparecer na sala com os casos.

- Warrick e Catherine...

Grisson foi falando dos casos, mas a única coisa que estava na sua cabeça era: _"Warrick e Catherine, Warrick e Catherine, WARRICK e CATHERINE! Por que?" _.

A sala foi se esvaziando até sobrarem Warrick e Catherine. Eles ficaram se encarando, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Warrick não sabia o que dizer. Então ele se levantou e disse:

- Vamos?

- Haham – murmurou.

Eles foram para o carro de Warrick. Catherine foi no banco do passageiro, ela tentava se focalizar em alguma coisa que não fosse o Warrick. Warrick tentava se concentrar no trânsito em vez de se concentrar em Catherine.

"_Trânsito Warrick, pense no trânsito. Você está dirigindo, para de olhar para ela!" _– pensou Warrick. – _"Não consigo, isso é para os fortes. Que cheiro bom que ela tem... Por que será que ela estava chorando hoje? Me senti mal ao vê-la chorar..." _– continuou Warrick.

Ele escutou Catherine dar um berro e...

_**Splaft – Bum!**_

Ele tinha batido o carro. Ficara pensando nela. O carro estava pegando fogo, a batida tinha sido forte. Ele tinha batido de encontro com um carro que vinha em alta velocidade na contramão.

As pessoas logo chamaram a ambulância. Demorou um pouco para chegar, por causa do trânsito. Quando chegaram, tiveram um trabalho grande para tirá-los de dentro do carro. E o cinto de segurança não estava soltando. Lodo depois chegou o corpo de bombeiros. Foi a maior correria. Eles levaram todos os feridos para o Palms.

Os policias que seguiam o carro que estava em alta velocidade informaram o Grisson sobre o acidente. Ele foi direto para o Palms. Todos foram.

- Como eles estão? – perguntou Nick que tinha chego por último.

- Não temos notícias ainda. – respondeu Sara.

- O que será que houve? – perguntou Grisson – Será que quem estivesse dirigindo não percebeu o outro carro?

- Grisson, nenhum dos dois estava com condição de dirigir. – comentou Sara – Colocar os dois sob o mesmo carro não era um boa ideia. Seja quem for que estivesse dirigindo não estar prestando atenção no trânsito. Todos sabem do que estou falando.

- E com certeza o outro carro não estava prestando atenção no trânsito, estava mais preocupado em fugir dos policiais. – disse Zoey.

O médico veio conversar com o pessoal:

- Boa noite.

- Como eles estão? – perguntou Greg.

- As notícias não são boas, o resgate foi muito demorado interferindo um pouco na recuperação deles. Quando a ambulância chegou Catherine Willous mal respirava. Os dois sofreram queimaduras, Warrick Brown de segundo grau e Catherine Willous de segundo e terceiro. Para a sorte nossa sofreram poucas lesões. Nada sério. Os dois estão em coma. Eu não tenho ideia por quanto tempo vão ficar desacordados e só vamos saber os danos psicológicos quando eles acordarem. Não pretendo colocar sedativos neles, pode demorar mais para acordarem.

- Obrigado doutor – agradeceu Nick.

Logo que o médico saiu Lindsay e Lily chegaram.

- Como está mamãe? – perguntou Lindsay

Todos se encaram por um momento esperando que alguém se voluntariasse para explicar o que tinha acontecido.

- Então? – pressionou – Vou ficar sabendo de qualquer jeito. Se não contarem vou procurar alguém que conte.

- Lindsay sua mãe está machucada – disse Greg tentando não ter que dar muitos detalhes.

- Obrigada pela informação inútil. Isso eu já sabia. – respondeu sarcástica.

- Linds, busca um café para mim, por favor. – ordenou Lily entregando 10 dollars á menina.

- Não! Não até me contarem sobre minha mãe.

Lily pegou o celular e discou um número:

- Você Poe pegar Linds aqui no Palms? ... Catherine sofreu um acidente... Tchau Eddie.

- O quê? Você simplesmente não fez isso ou fez? Ligou para meu pai?

- Liguei, ele estará aqui em 15 minutos.

Lindsay se dirigiu até o balcão da recepção e perguntou sobre a paciente Catherine Willous. A mulher viu que a adolescente era a cara de Catherine então disse:

- Posso chamar o médico se você quiser.

- Quero sim.

O médico apareceu na recepção e contou à Lindsay o que tinha acontecido sem tentar deixá-la preocupada.

- Obrigada doutor.

A menina voltou para perto do pessoal do lab.

- Eu disse que ia descobrir. Ainda quer café? – perguntou a avó.

- Não.

Logo Eddie chegou:

- Oi filhota.

- Me chame assim e novo e nunca mais verá sua filha – respondeu seca. – Me deixa na casa da Emily.

- Hein? Achei que ia para minha casa.

- Sabe que não vou para sua casa. Me recuso a ir desde os meus oito anos de idade.

- Vamos brigar de novo?

- A não ser que não me leve para a casa de Emily.

- Você está chata hoje hein... Eu te vejo a cada 15 dias.

- Infelizmente.

- Lindsay obedeça seu pai. – broqueou Lily.

- Claro – ironizou.

**E aí, legal? Eu gostei desse chapter. Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Dois dias depois Lindsay voltara ao hospital no horário de visita. Lindsay e Greg entraram na sala.

Eles estavam observando Catherine. As pálpebras dela se mexiam como se ela estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

- Tio Greg, será que ela sente dor? – perguntou Lindsay ao ver a mãe daquele jeito.

- Eu não sei – respondeu.

O médico estava lá, só terminado de fazer uma anotação na ficha que tinha em mãos.

- Doutor, ela sente dor?

O médico a encarou.

- É possível. Ela deve estar suportando a dor. Apesar de que não parece dor, parece agonia. Só ela contando mesmo. – respondeu.

-Vamos sair para ir ver o Warrick?

Eles saíram e foram ver o Warrick. Ele também estava mexendo as pálpebras. Só não parecia sentir dor ou agonia, parecia estar tendo um sonho.

- Tio Greg, o que vai acontecer agora? Minha mãe está aqui no hospital e minha vida está uma loucura. São policiais vindo me interrogar, é meu pai me enchendo os picuás, e minha vó insistindo para eu ir à escola...

- Linds, eu realmente não sei. Estão te interrogando sem um responsável?

- Às vezes, minha mãe confia na mãe das minhas amigas e elas estão sendo muito legais comigo, sabe, ficam comigo quando me interrogam. A mãe da Spencer é advogada...

- Hum... Seu pai?

- Quanto mais longe melhor...

XXX

Eles estavam sentados na sala de descanso esperando os outros voltarem. Quando todos estavam na sala quase indo embora o médico que cuidava de Catherine e Warrick apareceu ofegando:

- Ufa, achei vocês. – comemorou o médico passando um lenço na testa

- O que houve? – perguntou Lindsay.

- Bom, eu queria informar vocês sobre a Catherine.

Todos ficaram estáticos, Lindsay prendeu a respiração.

- Bom, estávamos fazendo uns exames na paciente e descobrimos que ela tem um pequeno câncer beníguino na cabeça. É operável. Eu e mais um esquadrão de médicos acharam sensato fazer a operação, pelo menos enquanto for operável. E precisava da autorização de alguém MAIOR de 21 anos para proceder – acrescentou o médico olhando para Lindsay que o olhava com um olhar fuzilador – Gostaria de saber se ela deixou alguém responsável em algum caso como este? Antes que eu me esqueça, se formos operá-la, precisaremos raspar o cabelo.

- Ela nunca deixou claro, mas acredito que minha mãe, deixaria se fosse preciso a vida dela nas mãos do tio Gil. Ela dizia que na mão da vovó ela não colocaria uma mosca. Apesar de me deixar, sempre como último recurso, sob os olhos de vovó. – respondeu Lindsay.

Todos olharam para Grisson, perplexos. Todos sabiam que o câncer ainda dava para ser resolvido. Ainda.

-Pode fazer o que for necessário – respondeu Grisson.

O médico saiu em disparada para algum andar acima das cabeças dele.

- Você vai ficar aonde Lindsay? – perguntou Lily.

Ignorando completamente o comentário da neta. Mesmo que a tenha desagradado.

- Definitivamente não é na sua casa nem na do meu pai.

A adolescente pegou a pequena bolsa - que deixara em cima do sofá para explicar ao doutor sobre em quem a mãe confiaria – e saiu do hospital.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou Nick a Lily.

- Igualzinho a Catherine com 14 anos – respondeu Lily saindo dali.

XXX

Dois dias depois...

Todo o pessoal esperava o médico na sala de espera. O médico apareceu na sala com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bom, tenho notícias excelentes. Warrick Brow, pelo incrível que pareça, acordou. Pelo estado dele ele acordou bem rápido do coma.

Todos se abraçaram. Lindsay ficou meio feliz, mas tinha algo que a incomodava um pouco.

- E minha mãe? – perguntou receosa.

Todos se desvencilharam do abraço e voltaram suas atenções para o médico.

- Bom, a operação foi um sucesso. Está removido. – todos ficaram por uma fração de segundos felizes - Mas está em coma ainda. – isso diminuiu bastante a felicidade dele.

- Tem previsão para ela acordar? – perguntou Sara.

- Infelizmente não. Isso vai de paciente para paciente. Estamos quase tirando toda a sedação da paciente.

- Podemos ver Warrick? – perguntou Grisson

- Claro, mas, de um em um, não quero tumulto.

Todos concordaram. Grisson foi o primeiro a visitá-lo.

- Quer matar a equipe de susto? – perguntou Grisson entrando na sala e se sentando em uma cadeira que tinha ao lado da cama de Warrick.

- Como ela está? – perguntou Warrick.

- Achei mesmo que ia perguntar sobre ela. O médico lhe contou algo?

- Não.

- Não acho prudente esconder de você o que houve, mas não acho que agora é o melhor momento para lhe contar, apesar de ter certeza que quer saber.

- Que momento vai se o certo? – perguntou impaciente.

- Assim que tiver respostas. Warrick, não vou lhe contar agora, pois se bem te conheço, você não vai me responder.

- O que quer saber?

- Você pode me contar o que houve?

- Foi culpa minha. Ela estava perto demais. Não consegui me concentrar no trânsito. E daí só me lembro de a Cath berrando e nada. – respondeu o moreno decepcionado consigo mesmo.

- Não Warrick, foi culpa minha. Eu sabia que não podiam ficar sob um mesmo teto sem não deixar de se desconcentrarem, eu persisti em uma coisa errada. Sabia que isso podia acontecer. E para ajudar veio aquele carro. Warrick não se culpe por um erro que não foi seu.

- Tudo bem, não vamos discutir de quem foi a culpa. Aconteceu. Agora, como ela está?

Grisson contou para Warrick como Catherine estava. Por um segundo Grisson pensou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos de Warrick.

- Warrick, ela vai sair dessa. Ela é forte.

- Espero que seja mesmo. – murmurou.

- Tem mais gente querendo vê-lo. Vou indo nessa, vou dar uma espiada em Cath e vou embora.

Warrick assentiu. Enquanto as pessoas visitaram-no Warrick ficava mais absorto em seus pensamentos.

"_Catherine não. Ela não. Ela vai ficar bem. Ela TEM que ficar bem. Tenho que dizer a ela que a amo. Eu sou um burro. Não consegui me controlar no carro, poderia ter desviado do acidente. E nós não estaríamos assim." _– pensou Warrick repetias vezes.

XXX

Conforme os dias iam passando Warrick ficava mais ansioso, não via a hora de sair dali. Queria ver Catherine. Depois de cinco dias ele recebeu alta. Ele estava de licença saúde, mas mesmo assim ia para o lab, fazer visitas.

Dez dias depois...

O laboratório recebeu um telefonema informando que Catherine tinha acordado. Grisson avisou a todos, mas o horário de visitas tinha mudado, pois Catherine tinha ido para um quarto. A visita agora era das 6:30 as 7:30. E nem todos puderam sair do lab.

Grisson, Warrick e Sara foram visitar Catherine. Chegando no hospital a enfermeira avisou que Catherine não queria visitas.

- Por quê? – perguntou Warrick.

_Flashback_

_Catherine acordou na hora em que uma enfermeira tinha ido verificá-la._

_- Moça, pode me dar um espelho? – pediu Catherine_

_A enfermeira pegou um espelho portátil de dentro do bolso do jaleco e entregou para Catherine._

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritou Catherine _

_Quem estava no corredor foi ver o ocorrido, Catherine agora brigava com a enfermeira._

_- COMO VOCÊS ME FAZEM ISSO? IDAÍ QUE ERA UM CANCER? MEUS CABELOS SÓ TIRAM DE MIM QUANDO EU DISSER QUE PODE!_

_- Senhora, seu chefe que autorizou. – explicou a enfermeira se encolhendo do outro lado da sala._

_- ESTOU PARECENDO UM ALLIEN! – esbravejou._

_-Calma, ok? Brigue com o médico e não comigo._

_A enfermeira ia saindo da sala quando Catherine a chamou de novo._

_- Não quero visitas! Tem como me sedar até todo o meu cabelo nascer de novo?_

_- Não, não tem._

_Fim do flashback._

- Oh, isso é bem a cara dela – comentou Sara depois que a enfermeira contou a eles sobre o escândalo.

- Hey, por que não me avisaram? – perguntou Lindsay entrando no hospital. – Ela pode receber visitas?

- Pode, mas não quer – respondeu Sara.

- Posso tentar?

**Reviews?**

**Continuaaa...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

No quarto...

- Oi mamãe – cumprimentou Lindsay a mãe.

- Darling o que está fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou enxugando as lágrimas.

- É bem óbvio, não?

- Filha estou horripilante? – perguntou se referindo a falta de cabelos.

- Podemos dizer que já esteve em melhores condições, mas não está feio – respondeu tentando ser educada.

"_Tadinha da mamãe, está parecendo um allien. Mas cabelo cresce, precisava ser retirado o tumor". _– pensou Lindsay.

Lindsay abraçou a mãe e disse:

- Nunca mais me assuste, foram 13 dias de sufoco.

- Não era minha intenção...

- Eu sei, quero te fazer uma pergunta, mas se não quiser responder não tem problema.

- O que quer saber?

- Você sentiu dor enquanto você estava em coma?

- Não me lembro. Filha quem está aí com você?

- O tio Gil, o tio Warr e a tia Sara. Quer conversar com algum deles?

-Não, quando meu cabelo crescer quem sabe.

- Mãe, hoje em dia existem perucas de cabelo de verdade, podemos comprar uma ou duas quem sabe. – sugeriu a garota.

- É, quem sabe.

- Quer falar com alguém? – insistiu.

- Não, quero somente ficar com você.

- Tudo bem então.

A menina se sentou na cama ao lado da mãe e elas ficaram conversando sobre coisas banais até 07h20min.

- Filha acho que quero sim conversar com alguém. Com o Gil. – disse por fim.

- Tudo bem, vou pedir para ele subir e depois vou embora, não posso ficar com você. Sou menor.

- Tudo bem.

Catherine se sentou melhor na cama e deu um beijo na testa da filha.

Depois que o Grisson entrou...

- Cath como você está? – perguntou olhando para a amiga.

- Estou bem. – respondeu

- Fisicamente sim e o seu psicológico?

- Péssimo. Gil, eu... Eu... Por que comigo?

- Cath, olha... Eu não sei, mas o que houve?

- Estávamos no carro. Indo para a cena. Não sei onde estava a cabeça o Warrick, mas de repente eu vi um carro vindo em alta velocidade e aí gritei e... Nada.

Catherine começou a chorar.

- Gil como ele está?

- Está ótimo. Disse que quer ver você. Ele já saiu do hospital e está de licença saúde.

- Oh God que bom! – falou aliviada.

- Cath quer falar com ele?

- Não Griss. Estou pensando seriamente na possibilidade de eu roubar uma seringa de remédio e injetar em mim e ver o que ocorre. Estou parecendo um allien.

- Não faça isso. Está bem difícil sem você. Não queira piorar a situação.

- Ta. Você venceu.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Gil por que comigo? Eu já não sofri muito? Já fui seqüestrada e estuprada, já tive um casamento que foi um lixo. Já tive Linds seqüestrada, já dancei para homens tarados. E agora um acidente. Essa maré de azar tem que acabar.

- Cath... Eu não sei o porquê, mas você é uma batalhadora vai vencer tudo o que vier.

- Eu não sei se agüento mais. – confessou.

- Agüenta sim.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Três semanas depois...

- Mãe, quando você vai ao hospital fazer exames? – perguntou Lindsay a Catherine.

- Amanhã. – respondeu arrumando a peruca que tinha comprado.

A peruca tinha cabelos curtos e loiros.

- Sabe, você devia ir ao lab ver seus amigos – disse Lindsay entrando no quarto da mãe.

- Acho que a senhorita tinha que parar de cuidar de mim. – respondeu Catherine se olhando no espelho.

- Só estou cuidando de você. – respondeu se jogando na cama. – Enquanto estou na escola você pode ficar na casa da tia Sara ou do Tio Warrick ou do tio Gil... Eu não sei, mas ficar na casa de alguém. Não quero te deixar sozinha.

- Filha vou ficar bem.

- Não. Sozinha você não vai ficar. Para de ser teimosa e chata!

- Ta. Eu fico na casa e alguém.

- De quem?

- Não sei.

- Mãe, se você não for ficar com alguém vou ficar com você.

- Você não vai faltar de escola. Vou ficar com o Warrick – respondeu sem pensar.

Lindsay pegou o celular:

"_- Tio Warrick é a Lindsay, sim está tudo bom, e minha vai ficar com você hoje, ok?"_

_- Uau, oi Lindsay, que bom que está bem e por mim tudo bem ficar com a Cath._

_- Beleza, vou mandá-la de taxi e ela vai chegar aí e você vai cuidar dela. Só não se matem. Tchau!"_

- Lindsay não foi essa educação que eu te dei – disse Catherine passando rimel.

- O que posso fazer? Vamos logo, to chamando o taxi. – disse pegando o celular.

- O quê? Pra quê?

- Mãe, ainda não dirijo. E você vai ficar na casa do tio Warrick. Lembra?

- Eu vou?

- Vai.

"Juro que não tenho amnésia." – pensou Catherine.

XXX

Na casa de Warrick...

"Ela vai vir aqui! Vamos ficar sozinhos! Será que estou feio? Acho que estou normal. Só tenho que tirar essa meia encardia que estou usando." – pensava Warrick ansioso.

XXX

Na casa de Warrick depois que a Catherine chegou...

- Oi – cumprimentou Warrick ando um beijo na bochecha da loira.

- Oi – respondeu sorrindo.

- Entra aí.

Ela entrou e se surpreendeu com a organização.

- Sente-se, fique a vontade, a casa é sua. – disse ele se sentando no sofá.

- Ok.

Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a assistir TV. Passava um programa de comédia, mas logo sentiu seu estômago pedir alimento.

- Warrick, hum... Tô com fome.

- Hum... O que quer comer? – perguntou

- O que tem?

- Pão, pipoca, bolo de chocolate feito por mim mesmo, chocolate, sorvete, bolacha salgada e doce, hum... Acho que serial. **_(NA:Então, serial é assim mesmo?Fiquei na dúvida...)_**

- Acho que vou querer o bolo – respondeu sorrindo.

- Vou lá pegar. Já volto – disse se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Catherine se levantou e foi ajudar Warrick.

- Hey, deixe eu te ajudar – disse pegando a espátula e cortando o bolo em dois pedaços grandes. – Você quer. Isso não foi uma pergunta. – disse colocando um dos pedaços no pratinho.

- Hum... E se eu não comer? – perguntou divertido.

- Você VAI comer. – respondeu colocando outro pedaço em outro pratinho.

- Ta legal então.

Eles foram para a sala e se sentaram um do lado do outro.

- Está gostoso? – perguntou o moreno a loira.

- Está. – respondeu – Mas o meu é melhor – completou convencida.

- Vamos fazer um bolo de cenoura?

- Você gosta de bolo tanto assim? – perguntou olhando para ele.

- Gosto.

- Legal! Vamos.

XXX

Fazendo o bolo...

- Warrick, passe a massa – pediu Catherine segurando uma cumbuca grande.

- Massa chegando – disse tirando da batedora.

Ele colocou um pouco de massa na cumbuca.

- Hahaha, pare de graça Warr – pediu Catherine.

Warrick estava fazendo caretas em quanto colocava a massa e Catherine estava rindo e balançando a cumbuca. De repente ela caiu.

- Oh, desculpe – pediu vendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- Ah não. Vai ter volta!

Ele pegou um pouco de massa o chão e jogou em Catherine. Ela fez o mesmo e jogou nele. Eles começaram a guerrear.

Warrick pegou o saco de farinha e...

- Ah Não! Socorro – disse se encolhendo.

Ele tacou a farinha em Catherine que já estava cheia de massa. Ela caiu no chão.

- Ai, meu bumbum – lamentou esticando os braços para Warrick puxar.

Ele a puxou e agora estavam a centímetros de distâncias. Estavam sérios e sujos de farinha e massa.

Ele limpou a ponta do nariz dela com o dedo indicador. Ficaram mais próximos ainda. Estavam a milímetros de distância. Finalmente se beijaram. O beijo foi calmo e com gosto de farinha.

- Isso foi... – disse Catherine respirando e falando ao mesmo tempo. – Muito bom – completou.

- Acho a mesma coisa – disse Warrick a encarando.

- Então... – disseram juntos. – Você primeiro – disse juntos novamente – Pode falar – disseram juntos.

Eles se encaram e Catherine arqueou as sobrancelhas e fez biquinho.

- Eu te amo – disse a ela.

- Também – respondeu.

Se beijaram novamente.

- Precisou um acidente para nós nos acertar. – comentou Catherine se lembrando do ocorrido.

- Cath... Eu... Foi minha culpa. – disse Warrick.

- Não foi não. Foi culpa do outro carro que estava vindo. – respondeu.

- Quer um abraço? – perguntou receoso.

- Quero sim – respondeu mimada.

Eles se abraçaram o se olharam de cima a baixo.

- Hahaha, precisamos de um banho – disse Catherine.

- Com certeza.

**Então gente, gostaram?**

**Criei uma campanha: "hey, hey, hey, faça a autora feliz e mande um review" Façam parte dessa campanha!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

- Acho que pareço um bobo – confessou Warrick a Catherine.

- Por que?

- Porque quando estou ao seu lado devo ficar com uma cara de bobo apaixonado.

- Bom, você não está do meu lado e sim na minha frente, mas não posso deixar de dizer que parece um bobo e para sua sorte eu tenho certeza que pareço uma boba. Uma boba apaixonada.

- Estamos quites?

- Claro.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Cath... Acho que vou tomar um banho rápido.

- Ah, não vai não – respondeu. – Você vai ficar limpinho, cheirosinho e eu suja de farinha massa de bolo? Nem que a vaca tente subir as paredes de tamancos.

- Eu te empresto uma camiseta minha, vai Cath... Estou me sentindo melado. – queixou-se.

Catherine se aproximou de Warrick. E passou a ponta da língua na bochecha dele.

- É, ta bem doce mesmo. – disse sussurrando no ouvido dele.

- Como você provoca...

- Ta eu pego uma camiseta sua emprestada. – falou mudando de assunto.

Eles subiram para o quarto de Warrick.

- Hum... Pode ser branca a camiseta? – perguntou o moreno.

- Pode – respondeu observando o quarto do homem.

XXX

Depois de terem tomado banho (separados) eles foram para a sala e começaram a conversar.

- Vamos jogar? – perguntou Warrick a Catherine.

- Jogar o que? – perguntou curiosa.

- X-Box.

- Legal, que jogos você tem?

- Esportes, o knect, luta...

- Esportes.

Ele ligou o aparelho e eles começaram a jogar.

- Você nunca me disse que era boa em vôlei – disse Warrick dando uma manchete.

- Que jogada ruim em Warr, ainda bem que não to no seu time.

- To deixando você ganhar... É cavalheirismo.

- Sei... Ganhei o jogo.

- Vamos jogar arremesso de peso?

- Pode ser.

Eles começaram a jogar o novo esporte.

- 8 metros – disse Warrick se divertindo.

- 7,90 – disse depois de jogar.

- Como você era na escola?

- Inteligente, encapetada, divertida...

- Você? Encapetada?

- Eu era. Adorava entortar as pernas das cadeiras dos professores.

- Ainda não consigo imaginar.

- Você perguntou como eu era, e eu respondi. Não pedi pra você gostar de como eu era. – respondeu arremessando a bola. – 9 metros.

Warrick pegou a bola e 9,5 metros.

- Não tem graça. Você sempre vai ganhar – disse Catherine se jogando no sofá.

Warrick se sentou ao lado dela e a beijou.

- Estou começando a me acostumar com a ideia de eu ganhar um beijo a cada alguns minutos – disse Catherine se sentando no colo de Warrick.

- Hum... Isso é bom ou ruim?

- Depende. – disse olhando-o de cima a baixo.

Warrick abriu um sorriso, mas logo foram interrompidos pela campainha. Catherine se levantou e se sentou no sofá. Warrick se levantou e foi à porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico e abriu.

- Linds? – disse Catherine vendo a filha algemada com um policial.

- Mãe, eu não fiz nada – respondeu a garota as lágrimas.

Catherine foi até filha e a abraçou.

- Senhora, preciso que solte a garota.

Warrick pegou sua identidade de CSI que estava em cima do raque da sala e mostrou ao policial.

- Solte a garota e vamos resolver isso com calma – disse Warrick ao policial.

- Não posso senhor Brown. Ordens do xerife. – respondeu.

- Warrick vamos à delegacia. Estou ligando para a advogada. – disse Catherine pegando o celular e ligando para a advogada.

XXX

Na delegacia...

Na sala de interrogatório...

- Lindsay, você tem motivos para quere Alisson morta. – disse Eckley.

- Eu não a matei. Eu juro por tudo que há de mais sagrado em todo esse universo! – respondeu Lindsay as lágrimas.

- Vou te perguntar de novo. Onde estava na noite do crime?

- Você já sabe. Eu estava acampando com as meninas e Allison estava conosco, mas aí ela sumiu!

- Mostre as evidências que provem que Lindsay a matou – pediu a advogada.

Eckley torceu o nariz e mostrou um casaco com sangue seco.

- Esse sangue é de Allison, mas esse casaco foi achado na sua casa hoje de manhã!

- Esse casaco não é meu – respondeu Lindsay – Isso saiu da moda há uns bons séculos. Aliás, nunca tive um casaco assim. E eu não deixaria Alli usar um casaco assim. – respondeu analisando o casaco.

- Então como explica esse casaco na tua casa, no teu quarto, especificamente no teu guarda-roupa?

- Alguém o colocou lá! – berrou a menina atordoada.

- Quem colocaria lá? – perguntou gritando.

- Eu não sei. Qualquer um que não queira ser pego! – respondeu gritando.

Catherine estava atrás do espelho e segurava na mão de Warrick com toda firmeza até que...

**E aí? Lindsay realmente matou Allison? E o que aconteceu agora? Até o próximo capítulo e participem da campanha!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Pessoas, esse capítulo é mais ação, tem pouco romance. Mas mesmo assim, divirtam-se.**

Grisson apareceu lá.

- Cath? – perguntou olhando para a amiga.

- Ah, oi Gil – respondeu soltando da mão de Warrick.

- O que houve? – perguntou apontando para a sala de interrogatório.

- Lindsay está sendo acusada de assassinato – respondeu Warrick por Catherine.

- Quais são as provas? – perguntou chegando mais perto do casal.

- A prova seria o certo. Um casaco foi encontrado no quarto de Lindsay com uma mancha de sangue de Allison. – respondeu o moreno.

- Cath, Lindsay nunca faria isso? Faria? – perguntou duvidoso.

- Claro que não – respondeu Catherine.

- Quer que eu tente conversar com o xerife para passar esse caso pra mim? – perguntou vendo o sofrimento da amiga.

- Quero – respondeu Catherine.

Ela saiu da sala e entrou na sala de interrogatório.

- Não toque na Lindsay! – berrou Catherine para o Eckley que ameaçava bater em Lindsay.

- Sua filha MATOU Allison – berrou Eckley irritado.

- Eu NÃO MATEI – falou a menina batendo os punhos na mesa. – Mãe, eu não quero ficar sob um mesmo teto com esse descontrolado.

- Não vai.

- Eu não sou descontrolado – disse Eckley.

- Eu não sou uma assassina – berrou Lindsay se levantando e pulando.

Duas horas depois...

- Catherine – disse Grisson entrando na sala da loira. – Está de licença, devia ficar em casa.

- Conseguiu pegar o caso? – perguntou ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Com muito suor, sim eu consegui. Vou processar tudo de novo. Posso dar uma olhada na sua casa?

- Pode. – respondeu dando um muxoxo. – Quem vai com você?

- Nick e Sara quando ela sair do tribunal.

- Gil... Ache esse ou essa assassino ou assassina. – implorou.

-Vou achar. Lindsay já foi fichada?

- Já. – respondeu afundando o rosto nas mãos.

- Tchau.

XXX

Na casa da Catherine...

Depois de um tempão analisando a casa Grisson bufou e disse:

- Não tem nada nessa casa que coloque Lindsay como assassina.

- Hey Grisson, por que a Cath tava com uma blusa masculina? - perguntou Nick entrando do quarto de Lindsay.

- Ela tava? Não restei atenção. Acho que ela está namorando o Warrick. ACHO! – respondeu.

- Cara, como alguém consegue viver num quarto inteiramente rosa? – perguntou olhando para os cômodos.

- Nick, peça para o Brass conseguir 4 mandatos para as casas das amigas da Linds.

- Ok... Grisson, a Linds está presa?

- Está. Infelizmente. Conheço Linds desde bebê. Ela não me engana, ela não matou Allison.

XXX

Catherine tinha decidido ir visitar a filha. Passou no mercado e pegou chocolate. Ela entrou no carro e seguiu para a prisão.

Ela estava chegando na cela da filha e escutou um berro.

- Linds... – Catherine foi até a cela da filha e a viu encolhida.

Também viu na parede um escrito:

"Vadias Malvadas tem o que merecem... Mesmo sem nem terem feito nada...

-A"

- Mamãe fica comigo – disse Lindsay implorando.

- Calma querida... Da a mão pra mim – disse tentando acalmar a filha.

Lindsay segura a mão da mãe e respira fundo algumas vezes.

- Mãe... Eu não fiz isso... Eu... Estou assustada... Fica comigo... – pediu de novo.

- Policial, cadê o xerife? – perguntou Catherine ao policial que estava na porta.

- Ele está vindo. Quer ver com os próprios olhos o que aconteceu aqui. Pode por favor se afastar 30 centímetros da barra?

- Não. Sou Catherine Willows do CSI!

- Willows! – disse o xerife chegando. – Largue a...

Ele parou de falar quando viu o escrito na parede.

- Quem fez isso? – perguntou irritado.

- Vou descobrir – disse uma voz chegando ao local.

Era Sara.

- É bom mesmo. – respondeu o xerife mais irritado.

- Posso falar com o senhor xerife? – perguntou Catherine ao homem.

Ele fez sinal para ela falar.

- Posso ficar com minha filha? Ela está assustada e eu queria ficar com ela, por favor. – pediu com educação.

- Por que eu deixaria?

- Por que se fosse seu filho você também estaria aqui pedindo para o seu superior para deixar você ficar aqui.

- Só vou deixar por que você é CSI. – respondeu sussurrando.

Ele saiu de lá e ordenou para o policial deixar Catherine entrar na cela.

XXX

12 horas depois...

- Grisson, achou algo na casa das meninas? – perguntou Sara entrando na sala de descanso.

- Nada que prove que foi alguma delas – respondeu pegando café. Nick, achou algo?

- Nada. Zero. – respondeu tomando um gole de água. – Quem mataria Allison e por quê? Ela fazia todos se sentirem especiais e era uma garota perfeita.

- Nem tão perfeita Nick. Ela não conseguiu encantar uma ou mais pessoas – corrigiu Sara – Cadê o celular da Lindsay?

- Na caixa de evidências – respondeu Grisson pensativo.

- Vou ver as últimas mensagens, ligações e etc. – disse Sara saindo da sala e indo buscar a caixa e evidência nos arquivos.

Sara pegou o celular e verificou as últimas mensagens e o celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem:

"Olá Sara Sidle

-A"

Sara procurou por alguém a sua volta e olhou para o celular de novo. Saiu da sala atrás de Grisson e o encontrou no meio do corredor.

- Griss olha aqui – pediu Sara a ele.

- O quê?

Ela mostrou a mensagem para ele.

- Esse celular é da Lindsay e ela está presa e eu estava sozinha e esse celular estava lacrado. – disse tentando explicar sem parecer absurdo.

- E quem enviou a mensagem?

- Correio elegante. – respondeu

- Quem?

- Não sei, quem mandou deve ter usado um celular descartável. – respondeu pensando - Vou lá no Greg tentar rastrear quem mandou a mensagem.

Sara foi até a "sala" do Greg e pediu para que ele rastreasse.

- Já era Sara. Celular descartável – disse depois de um tempo. - Você tem visto Zoey?

- Não, ela se demitiu. Os pais dela vieram pra Vegas e ela resolveu ficar com os pais. - respondeu - Quem bom. Seja lá quem for sabe brincar com fogo, mas uma hora ele vai queimar. - disse se referindo ao celular.

Sara saiu de lá e foi encontrar Nick.

- Nick, pegue o celular de cada integrante do grupo das meninas.

- Vou pedir pro Brass pedir um mandato – disse ligando para o amigo.

XXX

Na prisão...

- Mãe eu não quero ficar aqui – disse Lindsay chorando – Eu não matei Alli!

- Filha o Gil vai provar que não. – disse Catherine tentando acalmá-la.

XXX

2 horas depois...

- Vamos interrogar Lindsay – disse Grisson para Sara.

O celular de Lindsay (que estava com Sara) tocou de novo. Outra mensagem:

"Um segredo só pode ser mantido entre duas pessoas se uma delas estiver morta.

-A"

- Grisson o que "A" quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Sara intrigada.

- Lindsay guarda um segredo, se ela contar para alguém, esse alguém morre. – respondeu arqueando as sobrancelhas.

O celular tocou de novo, era outra mensagem.

"Doutora Sullivan saiu.

-A"

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Grisson.

XXX

Na sala de interrogatório...

- Lindsay quem é "A"? – perguntou Grisson olhando para a menina.

- Não sei – respondeu.

- Desde quando recebe mensagens de textos de 'A'? – perguntou Sara

- Desde que acharam o corpo de Allison. – respondeu jogando a franja pra trás.

- Você não contou por que...? – perguntou Grisson.

- Ameaças. "Um segredo só pode ser mantido entre duas pessoas se uma delas estiver morta." – respondeu repetindo as frases de "A".

- Que segredo você guarda? – perguntou Grisson por fim.

- Eu não guardo nada, quem guardava era Allison. – respondeu tentando soar educada.

- O que ela guardava? - perguntou Sara.

- Se eu soubesse já teria dito – retrucou perdendo a paciência.

O celular de Lindsay vibrou era outra mensagem:

"Eu estou aqui.

-A"

- Chega Lindsay! Ou você fala tudo o que sabe ou você vai ficar presa! – falou Sara jogando o celular pra Lindsay.

Enquanto "A" mandava mensagens sem parar para Lindsay Greg conseguiu rastrear o celular de "A".

Quem mandava as mensagens era um jovem rapaz de uns 20 anos. Sara o identificou, pois não parava de mexer no celular.

- Jason? – perguntou Lindsay se assustando com o rapaz que foi preso – Então era você que queria os meus vídeos caseiros onde eu e as meninas, sabe, nós estávamos brincando de modelo. Então foi você que matou Alli? E que matou Ian?E que pediu de alguma forma ajuda da Jenna para nos assustar e que sumiu com a doutora Sullivan e fez cada uma de nós sofrer por sua causa? – perguntou Lindsay indo pra cima de Jason.

- Eu sou "A", eu matei minha querida irmãzinha, eu matei Ian, eu mandei Jenna fingir ser cega, eu mandei Garrett fingir um romance entre ele e Jenna eu roubei e dei descarga na página cinco do relatório do legista... Eu fui um gênio, ou melhor, sou um gênio! – respondeu.

- Policiais prendam esse homem – pediu Grisson.

Os policiais levaram Jason para a cadeia e finalmente Lindsay ficou livre.

- Eu te am tio Gil – disse Lindsay abraçando Grisson com toa sua força.

**E aí? Tenso? Se ficou muito absurdo me avisem.. É que escrevi esse capítulo de madrugada... O capítulo final está chegando guys...**

**X.O.X.O**


	12. Chapter 12 Epílogo parte I

Chapter 12: Epílogo parte I

Depois de 3 meses...

Catherine e Warrick haviam assumido o romance, mas no momento estavam brigados.

- Brown cadê a faca? – perguntou Catherine ao namorado.

- E-e-eu n-n-ão sei – respondeu gaguejando.

Ele estava com medo da namorada, estavam brigados há duas semanas. Catherine bufou e saiu da sala.

- Grisson a evidência sumiu – disse entrando na sala do chefe.

- O quê? – perguntou mais alto que o normal – Como?

- Se eu soubesse não teria vindo te falar sobre isso – retrucou.

- Wow... Eita mau-humor hein... Qual evidência?

- A faca com sangue da vítima número 5 – respondeu.

- Okay, você e o Warrick têm uma cena. Vou pedir pra investigarem o sumiço da evidência – disse entregando um papel com os dados do novo caso.

- Aff...

Catherine saiu da sala do chefe e foi procurar o namorado. Ele estava saindo do banheiro.

- Temos uma cena num motel – disse entregando o papel a Warrick.

Ele leu o papel e foram em direção ao carro dela.

XXX

Na cena...

- Mas aqui não tem nenhum corpo e não tem nada que aponte que aqui tenha ocorrido um homicídio – disse Catherine procurando por algo que indicasse um homicídio no quarto.

- Cath...

- Não me chama assim Brown – disse contando ele.

- Acho que nossos amigos estiveram aqui – disse mostrando um bilhete na cabeceira da cama.

"Caros,

A noite é de vocês. Acertem-se e voltem de bom-humor na terça-feira.

Com muito amor e carinho...

Equipe do Grisson"

Catherine e Warrick se olharam e ficaram trocando olhares por um tempo até que Catherine se cansou e se jogou na cama.

- Esperava algo de você – disse Catherine decepcionada. – Uma única explicação.

- Eu tentei explicar Cath, mas você nunca me a ouvidos – respondeu olhando para a loira.

- Eu só quero a verdade. Você não me ama mais? Eu não sou boa o suficiente pra você? Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Ou sou só somente um brinquedinho pra você e que quando você não o quer mais o joga fora? – perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não Cath... Jamais. Eu te amo, amo você com todos os seus defeitos e com todas as suas qualidades. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça – respondeu – Eu bebi demais, não me lembro. Só lembro-me de você estar chegando no quarto do hotel e brigando comigo e tinha uma mulher no meu lado e...

- Você me traiu – completou chorosa. – É, é bom sair com todas, ser o gostosão. Mas eu tenho sentimentos, eu quase morri naquele acidente sem te falar que te amava e agora você me traiu. O que eu posso fazer? Eu amo você. Mas estou magoada ainda.

- Cath, me perdoa? – perguntou – Fiz burrada e... E... Eu me sinto um canalha.

- Talvez você seja um. Eu preciso de um tempo – respondeu.

- Mais tempo? Já se passaram duas semanas.

- É, mas aqui ó – disse colocando a mão no peito – Ainda está muito machucado. Tá doendo. Só o tempo vai poder curar.

- Me de outra chance, por favor. Vou ser uma pessoa melhor. – implorou sentindo os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Prove – pediu.

- Casa comigo? – pediu com toda sinceridade que até assustou Catherine.

**Então, nem eu sei ainda se a Cath vai aceitar o pedido do Warrick... O que vocês acham? Participem da campanha!**

**Ps: descobri uma música (em inglês) da Avril Lavigne. A música é muito boa! Chama "Tomorrow you didn't " Pra quem gosta, escute. Eu recomendo.**


	13. Chapter 13 Epílogo pater II

Chapter 13: Epílogo parte II

_-Casa comigo? – pediu Warrick com toda sinceridade que até assustou Catherine._

Ela abriu a boca para dizer, mas não tinha resposta.

"Ele provou que me ama. Mas ainda estou magoada e se eu não o amar mais?" – pensava Catherine. "Mas se eu não o amasse mais acho que não estaria chorando. Estaria?"

Warrick a olhou magoado.

- Não precisa responder – disse se levantando. – Acho que já sei a resposta.

Ele entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Deixando Catherine pensar. Depois de 15 minutos Warrick saiu do banheiro com os olhos vermelhos. Tinha chorado. Ele a encarou e abaixou a cabeça.

- Sim – disse Catherine observando o homem.

- O quê? – perguntou achando que Catherine tinha ficado doida.

- Eu caso com você – respondeu sorrindo.

- Sério? – perguntou deixando um sorriso escapar de seus lábios.

- É. – respondeu sorrindo.

Ele correu até ela e a abraçou com toda sua força (sem machucá-la).

- Achei que tinha te perdido – sussurrou Warrick no ouvido da mulher.

- Nesse universo nada se cria, nada se perde, tudo se transforma – respondeu para ele.

Eles se encararam e se beijaram com muita paixão. O beijo foi calmo, romântico. Eles exploravam cada cantinho da boca do outro. Só pararam quando o ar foi necessário. Eles se encaram de novo e Catherine o abraçou de ficou pendurada nele até que Warrick a deitou na cama e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Ele deitou ao lado dela e ficaram de mãos dadas até que Catherine dormiu. Ele a cobriu com o lençol e a observou por mais um momento até cair no sono também.

No dia seguinte eles acordaram mais bem-humorados. Se amaram e tomaram um banho juntos. O casal desceu para tomar café-da-manhã e se depararam com o pessoal do lab entrando no hotel.

- O caso foi resolvido? – perguntou Greg sorrindo.

- Claro – respondeu Catherine.

Warrick e Catherine se olharam e conversaram por telepatia até que Catherine olhou para o pessoal e disse:

- Nós vamos nos casar!

- Ah que fofo. Só falta o beijo – disse Sara.

- É mesmo – disse Nick.

Catherine e Warrick se encaram de novo e se beijaram. Eles receberam aplausos do pessoal e foram parabenizados por todos.

No casamento...

- O noivo e a noiva podem se beijar – disse o padre.

Eles se beijaram calmamente.

Na festa no hora de jogar o buque...

- Três... Dois... Um... – disseram todos juntos.

Catherine jogou o buque e quem pegou foi Sara. Ela se virou e olhou para Grisson que a observava. Eles sorriram.

Depois, como de costume o casal partiu e foram para a lua-de-mel.

The End.

**Pessoal, gostaram? Achei que ficou a minha cara esse capítulo. Estou pensando em fazer um final alternativo. O que vocês acham?**

**Quero agradecer a todos pela paciência e agradecer pelos comentários. Eles são importantes para mim.**

**X.O.X.O**

**Nan3da.**


	14. Chapter 14 Final Alternativo

Chapter 14: Final alternativo

Catherine e Warrick tinham assumido o romance para a equipe, mas estavam brigados. Eles estavam voltando para o laboratório e chovia muito forte. Estavam no mesmo carro. Estava trovejando e relampeando e Catherine parecia incomodada.

- Catherine, aconteceu algo? – perguntou Warrick a namorada.

- Não – respondeu seca.

Eles viram uns policias pedindo para encostarem o carro. Warrick que dirigia encostou o carro e abriu o vidro:

- O que houve? – perguntou ao policial.

- Vocês vão ficar ilhados, ta tudo inundado. Pro leste tem um motel. Se ficarem vão ficar ilhados.

- Okay, valeu – disse Warrick fechando o vidro e indo na direção indicada pelo policial.

Chegando ao motel Catherine foi ver algo para comer enquanto Warrick pegava os quartos.

- Cath, vamos? – perguntou mostrando a chave do quarto.

- Vamos dividir quarto? – perguntou Catherine

- Vamos ter. Está lotado.

Eles pegaram o elevador e subiram para o quarto. Catherine ainda estava incomodada, mas tentava não demonstrar isso. Eles entraram no quarto e viram uma cama de casal, uma TV, um DVD e um banheiro.

Warrick olhou para Catherine e disse:

- Vá tomar um banho, vai ficar doente. Está ensopada.

Ela nem reclamou, entrou no banheiro e tomou uma ducha. Vestiu um roupão já que sua roupa estava ensopada e voltou para o quarto e encontrou o Warrick mudando de canal na TV.

- Vá tomar um banho. – disse se jogando na cama.

- Tenho uma blusa extra, posso ficar somente de calças. – disse observando que Catherine só usava o roupão.

- Ok.

Warrick entregou a blusa a ela e foi tomar banho. Ela vestiu a blusa rapidamente e ficou pensando:

"Hoje não! Qualquer dia menos hoje! Estou com medo. Maldito trauma infantil! Odeio relâmpago e trovões..." – pensava.

Ela nem se deu conta quando Warrick saiu do banho. Ele usava uma calça jeans e mais nada. E os olhos dele estavam mais verdes que de costume.

- AAA – berrou Catherine quando escutou um relâmpago.

- Está com medo dos relâmpagos? – perguntou divertido.

- Não tem graça Brown – respondeu ficando vermelha.

- Seu segredo está seguro comigo – disse sorrindo.

Ele se sentou na cama e abriu um pacote de salgadinho e ofereceu para Catherine.

- Não obrigada. Estou sem fome – respondeu respirando fundo.

De repente tudo ficou escuro. A energia tinha acabado.

- Ah tão zuando com a minha cara mano – disse Catherine indignada.

- Calma Cath. Vou ver o que aconteceu – disse se levantando da cama e pegando a arma.

Ele saiu do quarto e deixou uma Catherine assustada. Depois de dois minutos ele voltou e jogou um cobertor na cama.

- Warrick é você? – perguntou Catherine assustada.

- Não, é o papai Noel – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Trouxa – murmurou. – Me passa a coca – pediu grossamente.

- Nossa. Ta de TPM? – perguntou entregando uma latinha de coca pra ela.

- A cala boca – disse dando um soco no peito dele.

- É acho que sim – respondeu.

Depois de um tempo em silêncio mais um relâmpago e Warrick percebeu que Catherine estava chorando em silêncio.

- Honey... – disse abraçando Catherine.

Ela se segurou em Warrick durante um tempo até os relâmpagos cessarem um pouco.

- Warrick – sussurrou limpando as lágrimas.

- Shiii – disse colocando o dedo indicados nos lábios dela. – Estou aqui.

Ele cruzou as pernas e colocou Catherine em cima dela. Warrick a abraçou por mais um tempo.

- Odeio falar isso para pessoas que me machucaram, mas obrigada – disse Catherine dando uma indireta.

- Me perdoa? – perguntou sussurrando no ouvido de Catherine.

- Só se prometer não ficar dando corda para sua ex – respondeu afundando nele.

- Não vou ficar dando corda pra ela.

- Hum... Está perdoado – disse sorrindo.

- Cath o que você acha de a gente fazer...?

- Sim – respondeu cortando ele.

Eles beijaram e se beijaram de novo a se amaram. Depois disso Warrick resolveu perguntar uma coisa para Catherine (que estava em cima dele).

- Honey por que você tem medo de relâmpagos?

- Quando eu era pequena, a casa em que eu morava pegou fogo por causa de um relâmpago. E eu sofri queimaduras. Mas já passou, acho que do seu lado não tenho medo de nada.

- Não precisa ter medo de nada. Estarei sempre com você e sempre irei te proteger. Eu prometo.

Eles se beijaram de novo e se amaram outra vez.

**Bom, esse final é dedicado a todos que não acharam o ultimo capítulo legal. Obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Até a próxima.**

**X.O.X.O**

**Nan3da**


End file.
